


Simple Pleasures

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, M/M, Post-Canon, day 4 - indulgence, in which Victor comes to terms with a feeding kink over the course of several months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: After having to restrict his eating habits all season, Yuuri almost forgot how satisfying it felt to be this full.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 4 everyone! This is one of my fics that I've been the most excited to post (the other is tomorrow and hhhhhhhhhhh you'll see why) because I'd been wanting to write a fic with this premise for a while tbh. Set right after the GPF, then right after Nationals, and finally after Worlds, here's a look at three different times Yuuri got to enjoy foods in the off-season that are definitely not on his diet plan and Victor says "fuck your diet TREAT YO SELF"
> 
> Ok maybe not in those words, but. Y'know.

_“Itadakimasu~”_

Victor couldn't help admiring the adorable way Yuuri's face lit up as he dug into his first proper serving of katsudon since winning silver in Barcelona. He looked so happy, finally getting a taste of his favorite food, celebrating his victory, and his engagement to Victor, with his family back in Hasetsu. He had clearly been looking forward to this for a long time, because the size of the dish clearly didn't seem to be at all daunting to him, despite mostly eating smaller portions that fit with the diet plan Victor had helped him with for the season.

In fact, Yuuri was already feeling a little full, having only made it about halfway through his rice. But God, it had been _ages_ since he'd had katsudon, and he was going to finish every grain in this bowl, and every bite of pork and egg. Maybe it was his stubbornness, or just his overexcited taste buds, but he was going to push through

This caught up with Yuuri a bit later, when he and Victor were soaking in the onsen together. Victor had pulled Yuuri close to him, keeping a protective hand on his hip. Yuuri was so lost in the feeling of being held by his fiance and the relaxing heat of the water that he almost didn't notice Victor's hand creeping toward his stomach.

“You really enjoyed your dinner, didn't you?” he asked in a playful tone, rubbing his thumb along Yuuri's lower belly. “I've never seen you eat that much at once before, and I was a little worried you were going to make yourself sick...”  
Yuuri blushed at the contact, but didn't pull away. “I uh...guess I got a little carried away,” he says. “I was just excited to have katsudon again, and I guess I forgot about my diet...”  
Victor chuckled and continued to rub his belly. “It's okay. Straying from it once isn't going to throw you off. In fact, after nationals and Worlds, you won't even have to worry about it at all, until next season.”

Yuuri hadn't expected to be discussing this with Victor tonight, but...it would be nice to finally be able to enjoy some of the more...indulgent foods he'd stayed away from while he trained for the season. And, much to his own surprise...it felt good to have Victor rub his belly like this after such a big meal. In fact, he'd forgotten how good it felt to be this full in general...

~~

Yuuri stepped off of the plane and made his way through the gate with the rest of the passengers, excited to see Victor after being separated for a week, with Japanese and Russian nationals being held at the same time. As expected, Victor had walked away from his comeback with another gold medal, and despite his anxiety nearly getting the better of him again, Yuuri had given Victor the best birthday present he could have asked for and brought home a gold medal of his own. And now, with both of their wins _and_ a belated birthday dinner planned, there was plenty of celebrating in order. The second he entered the waiting area of the airport and caught sight of Victor, he broke into a sprint to close the gap between them.

“_Solnyshko,_” Victor said, “I missed you so much. I hope your flight wasn't too rough on you?”

Yuuri shook his head, burying his face in Victor's neck as they embraced. “No, I slept through most of it,” he said. “Have you decided what you want me to cook you for your birthday dinner? We can stop at a supermarket on the way home, and--”

“Yuuri, you don't have to cook for me after flying all this way,” Victor said. “Let's get takeout instead.”

“But...isn't takeout kind of...not on our diet plans?” he asked nervously. “Or at least...not mine.”

“Worlds isn't until March,” Victor reminded him. “I think after earning a silver and a gold medal within three weeks of each other has earned you a chance to treat yourself. Besides, I thought I could pick whatever I wanted for my birthday?” He put his finger below Yuuri's chin and tilted his head upward for a kiss. “And what I want...is a nice, simple, _filling_ dinner, and depending on how we feel afterwards, maybe I'll fill you with something else...”

Yuuri shivered at the inflection of Victor's voice when he said “_something else_”, and suddenly he couldn't have been in more of a hurry to get his things from baggage claim so they could get back to Victor's apartment.

Dinner was quick and easy; they had decided on pizza, along with a bottle of champagne that Victor had been saving for Yuuri's homecoming. Yuuri questioned the combination at first, but after about three glasses he was _far_ from caring. He and Victor sat on the couch, exchanging sloppy kisses and barely paying attention to the movie that was playing. Victor was straddling Yuuri's lap, grinding against his hips as his hands made their way down Yuuri's shoulders, his chest, his stomach. Yuuri arched his back, pressing into Victor's touch.

“Mmm, you're awfully receptive to me touching your belly,” Victor teases, nipping at Yuuri's ear as he slipped his hands up Yuuri's sweatshirt. “It's sensitive when you're full, isn't it?”  
Yuuri whimpered a little when Victor lightly pressed on it, and he nodded. He hadn't thought much about it since having his victory katsudon, but...it felt _so satisfying _to be so full after a big meal. This wasn't the same as when he would stress eat in the past, until he was uncomfortable enough to distract himself from whatever caused him to binge in the first place. There was nothing at all uncomfortable about this, especially with someone to rub on his belly for him afterwards. “Mmmhmm,” he finally answered, the champagne going to his head enough for him to be open about it. “F-feelsgood, keep goin'...”

Victor blinked, but continued, rubbing and kneading at the tiny, stubborn layer of pudge just below Yuuri's navel that never quite went away regardless of how many sit-ups he did, then moving up a bit to the taut, subtle curve that resulted from their...generous dinner. Yuuri arched his back again, and this time, he _moaned_. Taken aback from the sound that escaped Yuuri's lips, Victor could only respond by making him do it again, continuing to rub in small, soothing circles, and maybe squeeze at that small roll of squish every time Yuuri leaned into his touch.

They didn't bother moving things to the bed when things got _heated_ shortly thereafter.

~~

Yuuri sat sprawled across the couch, his head propped up on one armrest and his socked feet on the other. Makkachin lay between his legs with his head resting on his thigh, and Yuuri reached down to scratch him behind his ears. Victor should be home from running errands by now, he thought to himself, remembering how he'd offered to go with him and Victor seemed strangely insistent that he relax at home since he wouldn't be long. After sleeping in for a while, Yuuri had come to the living room and played some video games for a bit before walking Makkachin and dozing off on the couch again. He started to reach for his phone when he heard a car door shut outside, and the sound of familiar footsteps approaching the door. Makkachin recognized the sound too, and he jumped down from the couch to greet Victor at the door.

“_Taidama, _Yuuri!” Victor said with that adorable heart-shaped grin. Yuuri got up quickly to help him with the armloads of shopping bags he was carrying.  
“_Okaeri,_” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “Can I get some of these bags for you? Help you put anything away?”

Victor looked at the load in his arms and nodded. “I could use some help putting some of this away, but there's one I don't want you to look in until everything else is put away.” He checked a few bags to make sure they don't have Yuuri's surprise in them, then he gave them to Yuuri before walking to the kitchen with him, with Makkachin trailing closely behind. Putting the groceries away took much less time with two pairs of hands, and finally Victor beckoned Yuuri over to the marble top island, sitting on one of the barstools and inviting him to sit on the other. He reached into the last of the bags and pulled out a nondescript white box, then opened it to reveal a delicious-looking cake with dark chocolate icing. Yuuri noticed that their names, each written in their own respective written languages, had been written on the cake in colored icing—Victor's in purple, his own in blue—with small pink hearts surrounding them.

“What's the occasion?” he asked, unable to keep from smiling.

“Who said I needed a special reason to spoil you?” Victor replied, getting up to retrieve a knife, two forks, and two plates for himself and Yuuri. “Maybe I just wanted to indulge your sweet tooth.”

Yuuri looked down at his once-baggy t-shirt, and the way that his belly now pressed ever so slightly against the front. He'd been indulging himself a lot lately, and though he hadn't explicitly said anything, Victor had been _very _encouraging. In fact...

“No, you're right,” he said, watching as Victor cut into the cake and served up a slice for both of them, with Yuuri's slice being noticeably bigger. “You don't necessarily need a special reason; you just want to fatten me up for the off-season, don't you? That's why you've been so eager to let me cheat on my diet, isn't it?”

“It isn't _cheating,_ you're just...taking a break,” Victor insisted, handing Yuuri his cake and his fork. “You worked hard, and I'm proud of you for all you've accomplished. You deserve to treat yourself.” He sat back down beside him, close enough that he could poke playfully at his soft midsection. “Now, do I also happen to think your off-season belly is adorable beyond words? Absolutely, but I could say that about every part of you—” His eyes widened when, without so much as a moment's hesitation, Yuuri tugged his shirt up to his ribs and took a bite of his cake.

“You _could_, but I've noticed you staring,” Yuuri teased. “In fact...I kind of like the attention. It feels good being able to enjoy a big meal without having to necessarily worry about calories, and it feels good knowing you like to watch.”

Victor's cheeks were now a brilliant shade of pink. “You...you've noticed?” he asked, watching him take another generously-sized bite. Yuuri's adorable, soft lips curled into a smile as he savored the sweet flavor on his tongue.

“How could I have not? You hardly ever take your eyes off my tummy after we eat meals together, not since that night I ate too much katsudon.” He licked the excess frosting from his lips and handed his fork over to Victor. “Now how about you do what we both know you want to do, and feed me the rest of this cake?”


End file.
